


Murder House, Huh? (Tate Langdon x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the (Y/N) moves into her new house with her siblings, she has no idea what is in store for her. Soon she meets a boy who says that he lives next door. The thing that she doesn't know is that he is a ghost that lives in Murder House. Things soon go downhill with a break-in and other horrible things happening to her family. Will (Y/N) be able to get out of Murder House alive or is she going to fall to its horrible curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as if Violet and her family never moved in. So, you are moving in the same time that Violet moved in. Make sense? I hope so.

You sighed and stuffed your hands into the pockets of your dirty (f/c) sweatshirt. You really didn't want to move here but your parents had forced you and your siblings, not caring about how you or your siblings felt. That was just how they were, selfish, greedy people. They only thought about themselves...You hated them with a burning passion. You really weren't the kind of person to care about others, though there were certain people who you cared about. Really, the only people you did care about was your siblings. You had two, Mark and Marissa, both of them being older than you.

Mark was the oldest out of the three of you, the seeming to cause him to be very protective over his two younger sisters. He always made sure that the two of you had your needs taken care before he focused on his own. He really was a kind man and he was going to make some lady (or man, you didn't judge) very happy when he got married.

Marissa on the other hand was very narcissistic and self-conceded, always looking after herself before others. She loved you all yes, standing up for you against bullies and stuff like that, but she would eat the last biscuit even if you didn't get one. Small things, or things she didn't think would case catastrophic problems for herself. Yet, she did have her times when she really was just a utter and complete bitch. You still loved her though, I mean, she was your older sister.

So, that was how the three of you moved to this old house that seemed to be way too cheap for how big it was. Wouldn't it be a lot more? Who knows...It couldn't be good though...At the moment, you were walking up the stairs, looking at some of the photos on the walls that may be of some of the previous owners. You had not heard about what happened in this house, so you didn't really find it that creepy when you looked at the pictures.

"Your bedroom is the only one around here, the closest other one being Mother and Father's. If you need me or Marissa, our bedroom is downstairs in the left hallway. You know, the one with red wallpaper, yeah? That's where our bedrooms are. Do you understand me?" Yes brother, I understand you. I'm not stupid.. You nodded, showing your brother that, yes, you did understand what he said. He always seemed to baby like this... He nodded and gave you a quick hug before walking off.

You walked inside of your room, glancing around to take in all of your surroundings. It was a small room, not having much in it. You had a small bed that rested in the middle of the room, a large green quilt draped on it and a dresser than seemed to be covered with a large amount of dust. You smiled when you noticed something in the corner of your room, something that you loved so dearly. Your art easel.

It was one of the only things that allowed you to truly express yourself. Whenever something happened that made you want to self-harm or anything like that, you would go over to your easel and paint. You ran a hand over the easel, it being the one thing that seemed to make this room more like your room than someone else's room.

"So, you like to paint?" You jumped and quickly spun around to face voice that had just spoken. A boy was standing there, a boy that had to be in his late teenage years. Maybe sixteen or seventeen? Maybe even eighteen? He had blonde, curly hair that seemed to fall in front of his eyes. Yes, they fell in front of his dark eyes that seemed to stare into your soul without any mercy.

"Who are you?" You asked, your eyes widening as your your hand grabbed the thing that was closest to you, which turned out to be a knife that you were going to be using to help you open up the boxes by cutting the tape. Lucky, right?

"Whoa, no need to go and draw your weapon. My name's Tate, I live next door." He jerked his thumb in the direction of his house before putting his hands up in mock surrender. You could tell he wasn't really frightened by you pointing a knife toward him because he was smiling. Not a huge, crazy smile but a small, simple smile. 

"Oh..." You muttered as you slowly moved the knife down before putting it on a box all together. Maybe one of your parents had sent him up or maybe it was Marissa or Mark? Whatever, it really didn't matter at this point because he was here now. "My name's (Y/N)." You said, extending your hand for him to shake. He took your hand in his and shook, before leaning against your bedroom wall.

"So, you paint? Got anything that you can show me?" Tate asked, walking over toward you slowly like a predator stalking his pray. You couldn't help thinking that, it was just how he was moving...Your eyes flicked down to look at the ground before quickly turning around and start to look through a box that held many of your completed paintings. You kept most of them because you would hang them on your walls or just thought that they were one of your better pieces of art. You pulled out one of your more recent paintings and turned around to show him. It was a painting that was done mostly in dark blues and blacks that was the background and a rusty colored heart was drawn in the middle, cracks on the heart that were done in a brighter red.

"This is really good." Tate said, glancing at the painting before looking into your eyes. You didn't met his gaze, always being humble when you showed someone your artwork. "Though, I have to ask, was something going on when you painted this picture?" 

"Well, it was when I was getting bullied at school and I thought that I was on the brink of a breakdown or something. My brother, Mark, told me that I should try painting a picture to try to calm my nerves. Turns out it worked and now I paint whenever I feel bad or sad or whatever." You explained as you hung the painting that was in your hands up on a hook that was on the wall.

"Yeah? I used to go through stuff like that so I started to cut myself. Painting seems like it would be a better way to deal with that kind of stuff though." Tate said, sticking his hands into the pockets of his torn jeans, "Though, if you do start cutting, do it vertically. They can't stitch that up." His dark eyes never seemed to leave your figure. You nodded, smiling awkwardly. You didn't believe that you were going to start cutting yourself...Wait..Did he just tell you to kill yourself?

"But, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to go and ask me. I can help you with a bully problem that you may have." He continued and you muttered a quiet thank you. He seemed to be kind, there was just something off about him that you just couldn't put your finger on...Just, something off..

"Yeah..." You ran a hand through your hair, smiling slightly before continuing to speak, "Well, I have to start unpacking all of my crap and stuff, you know? So, uh, if you wanna come back tomorrow and we can hang out a bit after school? Tomorrow is my first day so I bet I will have a lot to vent about." You chuckled, causing Tate to smile and nod.

"Sure, just meet me in your basement when you come home, okay?" Tate said and you nodded, watching as he walked toward your bedroom door. Right before he walked out, he turned to face you and said "See you later, (Y/N)." Then he walked out of your bedroom door, leaving you by yourself.

Just as you were beginning to unpack, you heard a faint giggle that seemed to be coming from outside of your room. You slowly put down the box that you were unpacking and over toward the door. You grabbed the door handle and flung open the door, ready for anything that you might see.

No, there wasn't a monster or a bloody corpse standing out there. Instead, a woman was squatting in the hallway, a red rubber ball in her hand that seemed as if were a dog's toy. She had straight black hair that fell in front of her face. She looked up at you and smiled before saying, "You're going to die here..."

"Adelaide, get back here! We have to go home now!" An older woman said, walking over and grabbing the woman's upper arm. She glared down at Adelaide before slowly looking up at you, "Sorry, Addy likes to come into this house and play. She can get into this house in almost any way." 

"It's alright..." You said slowly, looking between the two women. The older one had blonde hair that seemed to curl out at the ends that made her look like she was in the wrong decade, "Please don't find this rude, but, who are you?"

"Well, my name is Constance and this little ray of sunshine-" You could heard the sarcasm dripping off of her voice. Your parents talked like that a lot around the you and your siblings. It got sick really quick. "-is Adelaide, my darling daughter. We live next door. I heard that someone had moved into this house but I didn't know that it was a girl who was so...so young and beautiful..You have lovely hair, dear..."Constance muttered, her hand reaching out to brush against your hair.

"I hope it isn't a problem that I moved in here. I mean, my sister is older than me and I think that she is a prettier than I. If you are looking for someone who is pretty, she is downstairs.." You said.

"No, dear, it is not a problem. Well, it isn't a problem for me anyway, you on the other hand. Moving into this house so young and gorgeous..Wonder what he will think..." She muttered to herself.

"I'm a pretty girl!" Adelaide said, a goofy grin on her face. She really did seem like a sweet girl.

"No you're not Adelaide, don't lie." Constance said, making to think of how much of a bitch she was," Come Addy, we need to leave. It was nice meeting you and I believe that we will be meeting again very soon." With that, Constance began to drag her daughter roughly away from you, her grip on Adelaide's upper arm being tight. You felt sorry for Adelaide, seeing how her mother was such a bitch.

You walked back into your room and sighed, running a hand down your cheek. This house and it's neighbors were weird..You had not idea how you were going to be able to live in this house for more then a week. You wondered if Tate was related to the two women who just left. They both were neighbors...No matter, you still had to unpack and get ready for school tomorrow.


	2. Trouble at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abortion, Charles back-story so.

You walked on the campus of your new school, Westfield High, holding your books in your arms. Today had been your first day at this high school and you absolutely hated it. During lunch, a trio of girls (You didn't catch their names..) had walked past you and pushed your tray to the ground, laughing as they walked away. You hadn't even done anything to them..You just guessed that they picked on you because they were just bitches and you were the new kid in school.

"Hey, Newbie!" Damn, here came the trio who seemed to be spawned from Hell just to torture you. You hated them with a burning passion, which was odd for you as you normally gave someone you just met a chance. These girls, on the other hand, didn't deserve one. The three girls walked up to you, two in front of you and one behind you. "What are you doing? Hungry?" The girl who spoke before said before smirking and bursting out laughing. She sounded like a dying hyena...

"Here, eat my fist so you aren't hungry any more." You would have made a snarky comment on how cliche that line was if you weren't being punched by Emily (Maybe that was her name..?). You stumbled back, but the girl who was standing behind you caught you. You narrowed your eyes and coughed, getting ready to defend yourself. 

That was when Hell broke loose. They punched you, slapped you, clawed at you, really anything that they could do, they did. You hit a few of them, but with it being three to one, you weren't doing much since you were outnumbered. Needless to say, you were in a great deal of pain and were just waiting for them to finish.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing?" A voice shouted that caused the girls to stop hitting you. They looked up, looked back down at you, and ran away as fast as their stick thin legs could carry them. You really would have to remember the mystery person for saving you. They were your life saver.

"Hey, you alright?" A boy said, holding his hand out for you to take so he could help you stand up. You stood up (with his help) and winced, glancing up at him. He had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of the sea. His eyes were also filled with happiness, something you didn't see a lot in your life. His eyes were so different from Tate's (his being filled with sadness and pain), but both pairs of eyes were just as beautiful..

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little sore but nothing that a nice glass of water and some painkillers won't fix." You joked, running a hand through your hair idly. You weren't sure what you should say...You weren't used to taking to people who just save you such as this type of moment. Were you suppose to thank him? Were yo suppose to just go off on your own ways? All of these thoughts rushed through your head before the boy spoke again.

"Yeah...My name's Jeffery, by the way. You walk home?" You nodded, "Then why don't you let me walk with you to your house. I wouldn't want those girls following you and hurting you again." You happily agreed to his suggestion and the two of you began to walk to your house. You two talked about trivial things such as where you lived before you moved to this down. Soon, the two of you arrived at your house and were standing outside the gate. Jeffery seemed a bit weary to enter your yard. 

"Wait, you live in The Murder House? Geez, you better be careful. Almost everyone that lives in that house dies. Don't want a pretty girl like dying in there." Jeffery said, causing you to blush like a schoolgirl at his compliment, though you were curious as to what he meant about it being The Murder House.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks for walking me home, it was nice. I hope I can see you again soon." You said,waving when he said his goodbye. You didn't notice that Tate was standing up at one of the windows on the top floor of the house, watching the two of you with his dark eyes that seemed to be holding something more dangerous than sadness.

Once Jeffery left, you walked inside, now remembering the great deal of pain you were in. You guessed, talking to Jeffery had taken your mind off of it. You groaned and noticed the maid, Moira was her name, correct? You couldn't remember...Well, Moira was in the kitchen, cleaning the dirty dishes. You limped over to her and got her attention.

"What is it, dear?" Moira asked, turning to look at you before noticing your wounds, "Oh, dear...Sit down, I will get you some ice." She walked over to the freezer before pulling out and ice pack, handing it to you. You muttered a quiet thank you as Moira began to clean and tend to your other wounds that were bleeding.

When Moira finished tending to your wounds, you put your books up in your room before heading down to the basement. You looked around, finding a light switch and flicking it on. "Tate, you down here yet?"

You swore you heard something rustling in the corner of the room. You tilted your head to the side and slowly walked toward the noise that had caught your attention just moments ago. After looking around where, you guessed the noise came from, you believed that you saw a pair of eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness before you heard something behind you.

"(Y/N), are you alright? What happened you to?" You quickly spun around to see Tate standing behind you, a worried expression. By the way he looked, you would have guessed that you had been friends forever and hadn't just met yesterday. He walked over to you using quick and long strides, taking your face in his hands. He tilted your head this way and that as he inspected your face, "Who did this to you? Was it the boy you were just with? Do I need to hurt him?"

"N-No, it wasn't Jeffery. It was these bitches at school, three of them. They beat me up, though I got some good hits on them too. Moira was kind enough to fix me up a bit when I got home. Jeffery, the boy I was just with actually saved me from the bitches." You explained, Tate seemed to be done with his search.

"Do I need to help you with these girls?" Tate said, his fist clenching at his side ever-so slightly. It was so subtle that you didn't notice it. He seemed angry, even his empty eyes seemed to be a bit darker.

"No, no, it's fine. Come on, wanna hang out up in my room? It's a little dusty down here..." You asked, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work as Tate calmed down and nodded. You lead him up to your room and hopped onto your bed, moving so you were sitting Indian style. Tate moved to sit on your bed as well, sitting in front of you. He pulled out a deck of cards from the pocket of his torn jeans that he seemed to love to wear.

"Wanna play cards?" Tate asked and you agreed. The two of you began to play, making jokes about your family or a television show that the two of you watched. You wondered how Tate knew about Jeffery but you didn't ask any questions. He probably just saw him when he was walking into your house. How did he get into your house anyway? Did Moira let him in?

"Hey, Tate? Can I ask you a question?" You said, looking up at him instead of looking down at the cards that were in your hands.

"Sure, ask away."

"Why do people call this house The Murder House?" You asked, watching as Tate seemed to go stiff for a moment before relaxing once again.

"Well, it all started with the Montgomery Family who lived here in the 1920's. Charles Montgomery was a surgeon to the stars and lived here with his wife Nora and their child Thaddeus. When his business started failing, due to him using drugs such as ether, he began to do home abortions in his basement. Tragedy struck when their son, Thaddeus went missing. He wasn't gone that long, soon being returned to them in jars, preserved. Charles couldn't deal with the death of his child and tried to put him back together with animal parts and the heart of an abortion patient. The result was a monster and when Nora saw it, she killed it. After killing her own child, Nora went downstairs and shot her husband before shooting herself in the head." Tate explained. 

Your eyes widened and a small gasp left your lips, her hands going up to cover your mouth. That was such a horrible thing to do! How could you do that to your own child?!

"Other people have died in here as time progressed, but those are stories for another time. Let's just just keep playing cards, alright?" Tate said and you nodded.

The two of you played cards until you heard a knock on your door. The door opened up to revile your sister standing there. Tate was surprised at how much your sister looked like you. You had the same hair and eyes and even figure. There was a difference though...You had a nice aura while she had, something different that Tate didn't like.

"Dinner's ready..Hey, who's this?" She asked, leaning against your door, playing with the hem of her shirt. You narrowed your eyes as you looked at your sister. Was she trying to look seductive? She didn't look seductive at all, just gave you the feeling that you were going to puke....

"This is Tate, he lives close by. I'll be down in a few minutes, so you can go and tell Mark that. Bye Marissa!" You said, trying to wave her off. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I guess I will go...Well,Tate, goodbye~!" She purred out, turning around and walking away, her hips swaying from side to side.

You groaned and buried your face in your hands. After a few moments, you peeked out to see Tate smirking as he stood up. You slowly moved your hands away from your face to wave as he walked toward you door.

"I'll just let myself out. See you later, (Y/N)." Tate said and you muttered a small goodbye. You were going to kill your sister for embarrassing you like that. You were going to kill her and you were going to make sure that you didn't get caught....


	3. Home Invasion

You didn't kill your sister, only yelled at her for making your time with Tate awkward. She said she was sorry, but she was smiling while she said it which caused you to start another fight. That wasn't a rare occurrence in your household and it ended as it normally did. Mark had to come into the room that you were fighting in and physically had to drag you away from Marissa. As he dragged you back to your room, he scolded you about how you needed to stop picking fights with your older sister. You just rolled your eyes and told him that you were used to this talk.

That night you went to bed angry, wishing that your sister wouldn't ruin one of the only friendship that you have ever really had. I mean, people talked to you before, but Tate really seemed like he could be a good friend (or something more). Whenever you did get close to someone (which was rare), she would always come over and either seduce them or annoy them enough so they would just leave and never talk to you again. Marissa said that she was going you a favor because she didn't want you to get your heart broken or something of that sort. It gets annoying rather quickly.

Nothing really happened over the next few weeks. You got closer to Tate, the two of you hung out every afternoon after school. You either would listen to some of the CDs that you owned or the two of you played cards while talking. Everything was going fine until the night they came.

Your parents had left town, leaving you and your siblings home alone for a week. The first few nights were going well, but then the worst night happened when you were sitting in the living room with Marissa, watching some old b-horror movies on the television. The door bell rang and Marissa said that she would answer it. She walked over toward the door and looked through the peephole. She turned back around and looked at you.

"She says she is hurt and wants to come inside. She has a cut on her head....Should I let her in?" Marissa asked. You shrugged your shoulders, not quite sure what she should do. Marissa opened the door, but quickly regretted her decision as the woman pushed her against the wall. You screamed for Mark before a man hurried into the room and covered your mouth with his hand. They tied you up in some dining chairs and the man who covered your mouth went to go and look for Mark, who must have headphones in because he didn't hear you.

"So, who will we drown and who will we stab..." The main girl said, tapping her finger to her chin in thought.

"Why are you doing this?!" Marissa shouted, tears in her eyes. She was reacting more physically than you. You were just shocked that this was happening to you and your sister.

"We are paying tribute to the murderer of Maria and Gladys. You're living in the Murder House, girls, you can't expect that you are going to be living here and staying safe." The main girl, who you learned was called Fiona, said before cutting your bindings and forcing you to stand. She threw some clothing at your feet, "Put that on. Make sure you take your other clothes off. We don't want this to be over your older clothing."

You nodded and bent down, picking up the rough material. It was a nurse's uniform....You took your shirt and sweatpants off, throwing them to the ground near your feet. You put on the nurse's uniform and slowly buttoned up the front.You glanced over and noticed that Fiona wasn't looking at you, neither was Bianca. So, you ran. You weren't sure what you were going to do; but you knew you had to do something. You ran into the kitchen and heard Fiona yell something as she followed you. 

Just as you started to panic, you felt an arm wrap around your waist and a hand cover your mouth as you were pulled into the pantry in your kitchen. You quickly spun around to see Tate, him being the culprit of your sudden arrival into the pantry.

"Tate, there is someone out there. My sister, Marissa, she's still out there with them! I don't know where Mark is!" You whispered, sounding as if you may start to cry at any moment. He cupped your face with his hands, brushing a stray tear away.

"(Y/N), you need to listen to me. I need you to be brave for me, alright? You are going to have to lead them down to the basement, okay? I need you to do that for me. When you do that, I will do everything after that." Tate said. He gently pushed you out, smiling weakly as if he was encouraging you.

You took a deep breath as you felt a hand grip your upper arm. Fiona began to drag you up the stairs toward the upstairs bathroom. Bianca was already up there, drawing a bath. Guess the guy found your brother and was downstairs with them. You knew that you had to think of something quickly or you would be in worse trouble than you already were in. 

"Hey, you know that this isn't the right bathroom, right?" You said as she forced you to stand right beside the bathtub. Fiona narrowed her eyes and turned to look at you, "Yeah, we totally re-did this bathroom when we moved here. The original bathtub that was in here when we moved is now in the basement." 

"You better not be shitting me." Fiona said, making you lead her down to the basement. Bianca wasn't with the two of you, you weren't sure where she had gone. Hopefully Tate knew....You walked down the basement stairs and toward the direction of the tub. Fiona walked over toward the tub, giving you time to run back up the stairs. You didn't see what happened next.

Fiona turned to run after you, but stopped when she heard a noise behind her. When she turned around, shocked at what she saw. Tate was standing there, behind the empty tub. He smirked, his hands in his pockets. 

You couldn't hear the screams as you ran upstairs, meeting your siblings in the living room. The man was laying in the living room,a wound on his head. The three of you ran down the street, screaming for help. You didn't know what Tate was doing..Yet, you did know that you were grateful that Tate had showed up when he did....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When your parents got home, they scolded Marissa badly about how she opened the door when she shouldn't have. They didn't say anything about how they were happy that you were okay or say anything about how they were worried about all of you.

You sighed as you hugged your knees close to your chest. The police had just left the house after interrogating the three of you for hours. They decided to set up a security system throughout the entire house. You were grateful for that, enjoying the idea that all you would have to do is push a button and a police officer would show up at your house.

You heard a knock on your door and you looked up. Everyone had gone to bed, so you weren't sure who that could be..You told the mysterious knocker to come inside and looked up to see a boy about your age open the creaky door and walk inside. It was Tate...

"Hey Tate, what are you doing here?" You asked, moving over a bit so Tate was able to sit beside you. He walked over and sat down slowly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"I wanted to check up on you after everything that happened. So, how are you doing?" He asked, looking down at you with his dark eyes that you came to enjoy so much. They looked kinder now that the two of you had been hanging out more. Tate had gotten very attached to you and he could tell his feelings for you were more than a simple friendship.

"Better...The police are setting up a security system in the house, so that's good. Thank you for being here that night. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." You sighed, burying your face in Tate's chest. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on top of your head. He rubbed soothing circles on your back.

"Don't think about that. I was there, wasn't I? I will always be there for you if that's what you want. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you, (Y/N)." Tate whispered softly, gently running his hands through your hair. All you did was snuggle closer to Tate, mumbling something incoherent under your breath. That was how you fell asleep, cuddled up close to Tate in his arms.


	4. Rubber Man

You were alone in your bed when you heard the door to your bedroom slam against the wall. You woke up with a start, quickly sitting up and getting on guard in case some stranger or intruder was in your house. Ever since those people broke into the house, you had become very jumpy. Your hair was sticking up in every direction, giving you a slight crazy look. Your eyes opened slowly to see Mark standing there, panting as if he ran up the steps, which he did.

"Are you alright? Have you seen anyone tonight or heard someone outside of your door? Has someone come into your room?" Mark said quickly, almost too quickly for you to understand. It took a few moment for you to register what he had said.

"Huh? Well...Tate was here earlier but he left when I fell asleep. Why? Is something wrong?" You asked, still being in your large (f/c) shirt that you slept in. You got out of your bed, wobbling slightly on your legs as they weren't really ready to be used, needing to stretch for a bit. You knew that if Mark was acting like this, something was seriously wrong and that meant that you would most likely have to leave your room.

"Marissa has just been raped. Dad called the cops. Come on, I'm making you stay with Marissa while me, Mom, and Dad look through the house." You were shocked as you walked with Mark to Marissa's room which was on the first floor. Your family just gotten a home invasion only two weeks ago and now your sister got raped?! What was wrong with this neighborhood?! 

When you got to the room that your sister was in, you quickly hurried over toward Marissa who was cowering on her bed. She looked small, unlike how she normally looked. She normally seemed so big and confident, always having to be the center of attention. Now she seemed like a small child, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. It was such a pitiful sight to see your big sister like this.

"What did you see? What did the guy look like? Did you see anything?" Mark said as you took your sister's hands in your own. You couldn't even start to comprehend what your sister was going through at the moment.

"Was it Tate?" Mark asked, causing you to glare at him before looking at you sister once again.

"He was wearing a suit, one made of rubber. I thought that it was Tate, sorry (Y/N) but when I opened my eyes I saw that it wasn't Tate. It was a man in a fucking rubber suit, a horrible black rubber suit! You know, like one if those suits that the people use when they have like a BDSM kink! I just got fucking raped by a man in a rubber suit!" Marissa said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

You weren't sure what to say. You should have been angry with her because of what she said about wanting the man to be Tate, but you just couldn't be mad at her. She just got raped for goodness sake! 

"The suit, I believe it wasn't Tate! I could have swore that I saw him. I even heard his voice, or thought I heard his voice! He was saying...Well, a name but I couldn't really understand it well because it was muffled. I just assumed that he was saying my name! Yet, when I opened my eyes, it was a man in a rubber suit! Ah, I just can't believe this happened to me!" Madison sobbed out.

"Don't worry. We will find this guy and get him sent to jail!" Mark said, setting his hand on her shoulder before turning around, "I'm gonna go and search the rest of the house. Stay here and if you see anything, scream at the top of your lungs." With that he left the two of you alone, shutting the door as he left.

The two of you were quite for a long time, not quite sure what to say. There wasn't much that you could say, other than what just happened and you two didn't want to talk about that. So, the two of you stayed quiet for most of the time as your family searched the house. It took about a thirty minutes for your brother and parents to decided that the house was fine and the police arrived, doing their own search of the house. 

After they finished their search, they started to question everyone, just like the last time they had come when the intruders had almost killed you and your siblings. This time they focused on your sister more than anyone else and decided that all they could do was search for the man, since they couldn't think of anything else to use for security of the house since it already had the alarm system. 

No one got any more sleep that night, staying up and sitting in the living room together. Your parents had to leave to go to their jobs while you and your siblings stayed home because it was the weekend. The rest of the day was spent in silence, watching movies and just doing things that wouldn't make you all speak to each other. You were all just trying to comprehend what happened last night in your own ways, which meant that no one wanted to talk to each other. 

Tate didn't show up at all the rest of the day, which made you start to wonder if he might actually have been the culprit that had done everything...You didn't want to think about it but you just couldn't help but wonder....


	5. Discovery

Tate came around the next day and the two of you spoke about what had happened the day before. Tate seemed shocked but you weren't able to tell if it was all an act or not. You wanted to believe that he was shocked but a nagging feeling inside of you made you feel as if you couldn't trust him. You weren't sure what you should do to make this feeling go away. In the end you decided to look him up online and see if he had any kind of records of him that you needed to worry about.

It was lunch time at your school when you decided to look Tate up. You had brought your laptop to school with you so you didn't have to worry about Tate coming in and seeing what you were doing. That fact didn't make any sense either....He said that he lived close to you, so why didn't he go to the same school as you? He also hadn't said anything about being home-schooled...

As you opened your laptop, Jeffery sat down beside with his tray of food. The food here wasn't great but it was enough to hold you over until you got home and could eat some nice food. Jeff looked over at your laptop with a confused face. You did have to admit, it was most likely a strange sight. No one usually brought a laptop to school, for many reasons. It wasn't that you weren't allowed to. Other kids just didn't want to have one at school with them.

"Why do you have a laptop with you?" He asked. Ever since he had saved you from that group of girls, the two of you had grown rather close. He would walk you home most days. To most, it looked as if the two of you were dating when in reality the two of you were just good friends. You were grateful for Jeff. You most likely wouldn't have been able to deal with everything and everyone at school if it wasn't for him.

"I need to look something up and my internet at home isn't working." That was a lie but you didn't want to tell him the truth. 'Oh, I need to look up my friend online and make sure he doesn't have a record on raping people. Don't mind me..'. That wouldn't sound that good and it would just create more questions. It would also make Jeff worry about you and wonder if you were looking him up, since you didn't have many other friends.

He nodded and let you do your thing in silence. He was a good friend like that, not asking too many questions and letting you do your thing. You opened your laptop and went into your search bar. Tate Langdon. You weren't sure what you were expecting to find. He might have a Facebook or something and if he did anything that bad, he would definitely have an article about him. 

You didn't find a Facebook page....You did find something else...

You clicked on an article and started to read, your eyes scanning the page. This...wasn't what you were expecting. The article you read talked about how Tate Langdon had shot and killed 15 students at Westfield High. Your eyes widened as you let it all sink in. Tate had killed teenagers that were your age at the same high school that you went to...He seemed so nice! You shut your laptop before putting it back in it's bag before leaving Jeffery to wonder what was wrong as you hurried out. You went to the nurse's office and pretended to be sick. She somehow believed you and you got sent home early. You thought everything that you read in the article over as you walked back to your house. 

but, the article left out the part about the shooting happening in 1994. As well as saying that Tate was later shot and killed in the same house you were currently living in.

When you got home, you went straight to your room. Neither of your parents were home and Moira didn't seem to notice. That didn't mean that one of the other residents in the house didn't noticed that you were home. You threw your bag on the chair in the room and flopped down on your bed. You covered yourself up in your large green quilt. You just couldn't believe what you had just learned.

A knock on your door alerted you that someone was going to enter your room. You looked up and felt your breath get stuck in your throat as you saw Tate standing there. You wouldn't be able to look at him the same ever again! He was a murderer....

"Hey, I saw that you were home. Is everything alright?" No everything is not alright.

"We need to talk." You said, ignoring his question, instead asking one of your own. He raised one of his eyebrows before nodding and walking over to your bed. He sat down by the foot of your bed. You sat up, moving so you were siting with your back against your headboard so there was a lot of space between the two of you. You didn't want to be that close to him...You were positive that he noticed how jumpy you were.

"Tate, how come you don't go to the same school as me? It is pretty much the only high school around here...I know your not home-schooled or you would have told me..." The words rushed out of your mouth. You glanced down at your feet before carefully meeting his dark gaze. When your eyes met, you shivered. His gaze had a dark look. It wasn't quite hate; it was closer to when you remember a horrible memory and feel disgust. You couldn't tell if it was towards you or if it was toward what he had done...You hoped it was the latter.

"What does that matter? I dropped out of school..." He said, his hands starting to claw at his already torn jeans. You felt scared, wondering if he would try to hurt you for bringing it all up...

"I read an article about you online today..." You started and stopped to take a breath in before speaking once again, "It wasn't good. It said that you killed people, kids at your school, Tate! How could you do that?!" You said, standing up and clenching your fists at your side.

"(Y/N), I had problems back then! I'm getting help now and I'm getting better." Tate stood up as well and moved over toward you. You tried to back away but he grabbed your arms, making you unable to move. He was holding your arms in a firm way so you couldn't leave but he was also holding them gentle enough so he didn't hurt you. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You killed them though! I-I just can't see how you could do that! You shot and killed people, teenager our age!" You felt tears start to roll down your cheeks, your entire body shaking at this point. Tate pulled you close to him, wrapping his strong arms around your body as you cried. 

"I'm different now, I promise. You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie to you. I love you! I would never ever hurt you...." He whispered the last part, burying his face in your hair.

You didn't know if you could believe him when he said that he was different. You really wanted to believe that he was changing but you couldn't just ignore his past! It was already hard enough that he had killed people but said he was changing but now he had said that he loved you! You couldn't deny your own feelings toward him but you would have to bury them away and deal with what was at hand. Even though you knew how hard that would be.

You sniffled, your tears slowly down and soon stopping. You glanced up at Tate with your slightly red eyes. He had a sincere look on his face. His eyebrows were knit together and a frown was tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked like a kicked puppy. When you pulled away he didn't stop you, though he did have his hands slide down your arms and grab your own hands. It was a sweet gesture....

"I believe you but you are really going to have to prove to me that you are really changing..." You said, standing on your tiptoes and gently kissing his cheeks. 

"Of course! I promise I will!" Tate said and pulled you into a tight hug before sitting down on your bed, still having you in your arms. The two of you stayed like this for the rest of the day, leaving you to wonder if you had


	6. Meeting the Family

You went back to school the next day, acting as if you didn't just learn that on of your closest friends shot up a school! Jeff asked you if you were alright since you left early. You told him that you were fine and that you just hadn't been feeling well the other day. At the end of the day you had to walk home by yourself because Jeff had to go straight home. He said that his sister was coming home and he needed to be home when she arrived. 

You didn't mind and said that it was fine, because it was. It wasn't as if you needed him to walk home with you. It was just nice to have the company when he walked home with you. So, you walked home by yourself. If Jeff was with you, you may have just gone into your house. He wasn't with you though...

When you were close to your house, you were stopped by a woman. As you looked her over, you realized that she was your neighbor. You didn't really talk to her a lot but your mother talked to her quite a bit. The two of them liked to have coffee together a lot.

"Dear, would you wait a moment?" She said and you nodded, "I wanted to see if you would like to come inside for some tea of coffee. I've seen that you have gotten close to my son. I believe it would be a good time for the two of use to finally meet each other and have a nice conversation." 

You narrowed your eyes as you took in what she said. She was Tate's mother? You guessed that they kind of looked a like with the blonde hair. You wondered why Tate never said anything about living right next door to you. You always thought that he lived a few houses away. It made sense because he was always got to your house so quickly. 

"Um, sure." You nodded, pulling your bag up more on your shoulder so it didn't fall off. Constance smiled and walked back toward her house. She opened the door for you and shut it once you were inside. The two of you walked into the kitchen and you sat down at the the table while she went to make the tea. 

"So, you are spending quite some time with my Tate? That's nice, he deserves to be happy with someone. He really is a smart boy but he is quite emotional. You will need to be careful with him." Constance said as she put the kettle on the stove. You wondered if she was trying to make you feel frightened or intimidated. She was a rather intimidating woman, you would admit that. 

"I understand that. He has been doing well and has seemed to be rather happy when we hang out." You said, glancing down at your hands that were resting on the table. Constance poured some tea into two cups and walked over to the table, setting the two cups down with one in front of you. 

Before Constance was able to say something else, a girl walked into the kitchen. You knew who she was because you had spoken to her before when she had broke into your house. You couldn't really remember her name though? Maybe it was something along the lines of Adele, like the singer. 

"Adelaide, why on Earth are you so dirty?!" Constance turned to look at her daughter with a scowl on her face. 

"I was in our backyard mama. I fell down but I'm fine now. Oh, hey (Y/N)!" Adelaide smiled and waved toward you. You smiled and waved back toward her, trying to be polite. You didn't mind Addie, she was a sweet girl when she wasn't trying to break into your house. When she did brake into your house, you were quite frightened by her just suddenly appearing. 

"You are such a mess!" Constance said and walked over toward Adelaide, grabbing her by her upper arm, "You are going to need a bath so you don't ruin something in the house! I'm sorry but we will have to continue this conversation another day." 

You nodded, understanding that Constance needed to deal with Adelaide since she didn't want her to get dirt on something. She started to drag Addie away, going toward their bathroom. You didn't like how hard she was dragging the other female or how she was scolding her. You understood that she didn't want there to be a mess but all Addie did was get a little dirty. It wasn't like she had broken a vase or something like that. 

Once they were out of your sight, you left Constance's house. You walked over toward your house. When you entered your house you were greeted with Moira. 

"You are a bit late. Is everything alright?" Moira asked as she looked over at you.

"I'm fine. I just went over to Constance's house for a bit because she wanted to talk to me about Tate since she is his mother." You explained, shrugging your shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. Moira's eyes widened and she stood up, quickly walking over to you and taking your hands in hers.

"(Y/N), you are a sweet child. You should not be dealing with the devil of a woman. She only means bad things. You need to never go over to her house again and never see her again." Moira spoke rather quickly, her grip on your hands tightening. You nodded swiftly, not quite understanding her outburst. Constance didn't seem that bad but the way that Moira was talking made it seem like Constance was horrible. 

"Good, now go upstairs to your room and get started on your homework." Moira said , letting your hands fall from her grasp and gently pushing you toward the stairs that lead to the upper floor. In some strange way, Moira was more like your mother than your actual birth mother. She always made sure that you were alright when you weren't acting right. Other than your two siblings, the only people you were comfortable talking freely around was Tate (though his trust was still being restored bit by bit) and Moira. 

You smiled and nodded, heading toward your bedroom. You had to read a few chapters in the book that you were assigned for English class.


	7. Read to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention a book called Lord of the Flies in here. I don't own it. It was written by William Golding

You were laying on your bed, reading the book that you had to for your English class. You were halfway through the assignment that you needed to do when your door opened up and Tate walked in. It was now a normal occurrence for him to just walk into your room. Luckily he hadn't walked in while you were changing or anything like that just yet. If you were upset or angry the day before, when he would visit you the next day he would make sure that he would knock on your door.

He walked in and noticed how intently you were reading your book. Tate just silently walked over to your bed and sat down beside you. After a few minutes you leaned against him while you continued to read your book. Tate smiled and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, playing with your (h/c) hair. It was a very sweet and calm moment between the two of you. You would have liked for this to just keep going forever. 

You finished reading what you needed to, shutting your book and setting it down on the table that was beside your bed. The two of you just sat there in your comfortable silence, just sitting on the bed as time flew by.

"So, how was your day today?" Tate asked, breaking the silence. 

"My day was fine. I saw your mom and sister today. Your mom said that it would be a good idea for the two of us to finally meet each other." You said, looking up at Tate with your head resting gently on his chest so you could see him well. He seemed to go rigid beneath you when you mentioned his family. It made you remember what Moira had said before she had sent you up to your room to do your homework.

"I didn't think you should ever go over to my house if my mother invites you there. She isn't a good person, (Y/N). Even if she tells you that she just wants to talk and have tea, she will have some horrible reason." Tate said, his eyes wide and filled with worry. You decided that if Moira and Tate both said that Constance meant something bad, that must mean that she truly was trouble. 

"Alright, I won't go over there again." You said and smiled, trying to comfort Tate. It seemed to work because he smiled slightly toward you and grabbed your free hand, squeezing it gently. 

The two of you talked about random things for about a half an hour. Soon the topic of Halloween came up. It was only a week away and you thought that you would just stay home and hand out candy to the little kids that came by. You didn't mind doing that. You actually enjoyed staying in and seeing all of the cute costumes. You doubted many kids would come up to your house though with some of the history surrounding it. 

"I was wondering if you would want to go out somewhere on Halloween. We have hung out in your room but we have never really go anywhere else. Let me take you somewhere on Halloween. Think of it as our first real date." Tate said, pulling you closer to him with a smile on his face. It was cute how excited he was about taking you out on a real date. It would be nice to go out somewhere with him.

"Where would we go?" You asked, genuinely curious as to where he might take you.

"Don't worry about that. I want it to be a surprise. I know you are going to love it so you don't need to worry about it. It's a nice quiet place where the two of us will be alone together. It will be romantic." He said, starting to play with your hair again.

"Alright, alright." You giggled, smiling as you looked up at him. He looked so happy, you just couldn't believe that he was the same boy who killed multiple people in a school shooting.  
Maybe he truly was changing....You wanted to believe that, hence why you were so close to him now. You really liked him but you couldn't just get his past out of your head. He could still be a psychopath but have a soft spot for you. You hoped that wasn't the actual reason. 

"So, what are you reading?" Tate asked, glancing down at your book that was resting on your table.

"It is called Lord of the Flies. It is about a plane that crashes and the boys who were on it survive. So the entire story is about how these teens to really young kids try to survive on this island. Some of them decide to murder others. It can get rather dark and morbid at times." You explained, picking up the book and moving it around in your hands. The cover was a bit dirty but it still looked like a good book.

"Read to me."

"What?"

"Read to me, please." Tate said, resting his chin on his shoulder as he also looked down at the book, "I like the sound of your voice and I would like to hear you read to me." 

You weren't sure why he wanted you to read to him but you weren't going to deny him. It was such a simple request that you felt like you needed to comply. So, you opened up your book to the first page, took in a deep breath, and began to read to him. So that was how the two of you spent your after knew, you just reading to him as time flew by. You were happy for a calm afternoon even though you couldn't get Constance out of your head.


	8. Halloween

Halloween came sooner than you expected and you didn't feel like you were ready for the date that Tate was taking you on. You had never truly been on a real date before so you weren't sure what you should do or wear. You went to your sister for help and she told you to wear something nice like a dress. Your brother on the other hand when he overheard your conversation with Marissa told you that you should wear something casual. You decided to take your brother's advice and wear something warm and casual. In the end you decided to wear a (f/c) sweater and some jeans. You hoped Tate would like it.

You sat in your living room, waiting for Tate to show up. You were the only one in the house as your siblings went to a Halloween party, your parents went to a different party, and Moira wanted the night off to do something personal. You wondered what she was going to do but you didn't care. She deserved a break because she worked all the time. You kind of felt bad for her but when you suggested a break, she would always decline.

Just as it was getting dark outside, you heard a knock on your door. You popped up from the couch and hurried over to the door, opening it up. Tate was standing there, wearing a casual shirt and some torn jeans. You were glad that you wore what you did because he dressed casual/everyday as well.

"Hey, you ready?" Tate asked, leaning against the door frame as he looked down at you. You nodded and he wrapped his arm around you once you shut the door and locked it. You didn't want someone breaking into your house while you were out, one home invasion was enough for you. He started to walk away, leading you down the sidewalk as the two of you were going to walk to your destination.

"Where are we going?" You asked, looking around as he lead you down the street. 

"We are going to a place where we can be alone. Don't worry, I know you will like it." He said, squeezing your shoulder slightly as if he was reassuring you that you would like it. You didn't doubt it because he seemed to understand what you liked and didn't like.

It wasn't a long walk; the two of you got there in about fifteen or thirty minutes which was good considering that you walked there. In the end, the two of you ended up on a beach. You guessed that the beach would have been beautiful at daytime when the sunlight was shining down but during the night, the water seemed as black as coal and everything just had a strange vibe to it. 

"Follow me." Tate said, taking your hand and leading you down to the sand. The two of you sat down since the sand was soft and you had found a spot that had luckily didn't have any rocks that were under it. 

You had to admit, even though it was a bit creepy it was still was a nice place. The two of you were alone and it was quiet, the only noise either coming from the two of you or from the gentle moving of the water. It was quite relaxing actually.

"So, what you do you think?" Tate asked, turning to look at you with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I think it is nice." You said, smiling back at him. You weren't lying, it was nice. You would come here a second time if he asked you to. 

"Yeah...I really like this place. I would come here when I was angry or the world just seemed to be crashing down around me. It would really help me. It helped me when my mother was being a complete bitch or when the things at my house got too crazy and horrible." Tate said, leaning back on his hands as he tried to relax while he talked. You could tell that he was really opening up to you. 

"It does seem to be a nice place to just relax.." You said, picking up some sand in your hand and watching it as it slowly fell through your fingers, back down onto the ground where it was resting before you picked it up.

The two of you sat there in silence for quite some time, being content with being beside each other even though you weren't talking or doing anything. You were still playing with the sand, picking it up and letting it fall through your fingers. Tate on the other hand was looking at the water, a small smile on his face as he probably thought back to some good memories that he had here. 

"I hope you aren't bored...I'm not really good at dates and I thought that this might be a good place to go but I wasn't sure...I just wanted you to have a nice night but I can't tell if this was a good idea or not..." Tate said, nervously running a hand through his hair as he turned to look at you. His eyes were soft and he had a small frown on his face as he was worried about what you might say.

"No, I'm fine being here Tate. I'm actually really enjoying it. It is really relaxing." You said, taking one of his hands in yours, "You don't need to worry about that. I've been on a few dates with different guys and I would have to say that this would have to have been the best date that I have ever been on. It was a great idea for you to bring me here." 

Tate was looking down at the ground while you spoke but once you finished he looked up at you, his smile back on his face. He seemed to smile a lot when he was around you. You wondered if he smiled this much when he was with other people. You didn't want that to sound as narcissistic as it did but he just didn't seem like a guy who would smile as much as he did when he was around you.

"Good, good." Tate said, wrapping one of his arms once again around your shoulder. He pulled you closer to him so both of your sides were touching. You leaned against him gently, glancing up at him as he looked down at you. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to yours, moving his arms down to wrap around your waist. He pulled away slowly, a light blush dusting his cheeks as a smiled.

The two of you went back to talking, this time about random things like some of the shows that the two of you watched. When you didn't want to play cards or talk, you would offer to watch some television with him and he would agree. You weren't sure how long the two of you were there but you soon began to get tired and Tate decided that it was a good time for the two of you to walk back to your house.

You leaned against him, having trouble keeping your eyes opened. You weren't sure how you had gotten this tired but you knew that you were going to fall asleep as soon as you laid down on your bed. 

"Thanks for this amazing night..." You said, looking up at Tate with a lazy smile on your face.

"No problem...." Tate said, squeezing your shoulders gently as the two of you continued to walk back to your house. You had to admit that this was one of the best Halloweens that you had ever celebrated.


	9. The Night After

You woke up, it being the day after Halloween. You smiled as you remembered what had happened last night. It was fun and you hoped that you would be able to go and have another date like that with Tate again soon. You looked down and noticed that you had fallen asleep in the clothing that you had gone out in last night. You shrugged and stood up, deciding that you might as well wear them today, because they weren't that dirty and you didn't really have anything that comfortable to wear because most of your clothing needed to be washed You just hadn't gotten around to doing laundry, but you knew that you were going to have to do it soon.

You started to walk toward your door, but soon got dizzy and had to grab your door frame so you didn't fall down. You leaned against in and shook your head, trying to see straight again. After a moment you were good but you didn't feel well. You decided to stay home from school today, because it was probably not the best thing for you to go to school if you were feeling like this. You might fall down some steps or something. Speaking of steps, you looked down yours because you wanted to go and tell someone that you were going to stay home today.

You tightly gripped the railing as you slowly walked down the steps, taking one at a time. You were afraid that you might slip and fall, which wouldn't be good. Soon you got down the steps and headed toward the kitchen where both of your siblings were eating cereal. 

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna stay home from school today if that is alright..." You said, leaning against the door frame as you looked over at them. They turned to face you, Mark looking worried with Marissa just looked like she was tired.

"Are you alright? Do we need to take you to the doctor's?" Mark asked, as you knew he would. He was always worrying about you and Marissa. Even if you had a simple cold, he would be afraid that you were dying. It was probably just a big brother thing, where their over-protectiveness would multiple by ten when one of their siblings were sick. He did the same thing for Marissa, but she would always get mad at him. You didn't mind it like she did. You knew he only did it because he was worried about you.

"No,no. I'm good. I just have a bad headache and since I still have some absent days I can use, I decided to stay home." You ran a hand through your hair, yawning slightly as you realized that you were still tired. You were out late... 

"Sounds like you have a hangover." Marissa said, lazily eating her cereal as she looked at you. She wasn't really a morning person..

"Did you drink with Tate?!" Mark's eyes widened and he turned to face you, worry on his face once again.

"No, no! I didn't drink with him! Just shut up Marissa. I just have a headache, not because I drank and now I have a hangover." You narrowed your eyes as you looked at your sister before looking back at your brother, "I promise, I didn't drink."

"Fine...I believe you. Now go back up to your bed and rest. Take something for your headache and try to sleep it off." Mark said, "Need me to get you anything before we leave for school?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though.." You smiled and turned, leaving them to finish their cereal. You walked back up the stairs and got some pills for your headache in the bathroom. After you took the pills, you went back into your room and laid down in your bed. You soon fell asleep, hoping that your headache would go away while you were sleeping.

You slept for an hour or so but you were soon woken up because someone was knocking on your door. You mumbled something as you rubbed your eyes, slowly sitting up and glancing toward your door. It opened up and Tate walked in, a small frown on his face. He seemed sadder than usual... You wondered if something had happened at his house that was causing him to look so sad.

"Tate...?" You tilted your head to the side, watching him as he walked toward your bed and sat down on the edge of your bed.

"I heard that you weren't feeling well. Are you alright...?" He asked, looking at you with those dark eyes of his which were filled with worry. They reminded you f your brother's eyes from this morning but...They were different. They seemed to be sadder than your brother's. 

"Yeah..I'm fine..I just had a headache this morning and decided to stay home today. There is no reason to worry." You smiled but that didn't seem to make Tate feel any better. He was nervously playing with the holes in his torn jeans. 

"Were you feeling bad last night after I left?" Tate asked, looking up at you.

"What? No..When I got home I just went to bed. Why?" You tilted your head to the side, confused as to why he was acting like this. It wasn't like him...It was really strange...

"I...(Y/N), something happened to you last night and I promise that it wasn't my fault. Some might blame me, like Moira did but I promise it wasn't my fault! I would never hurt you even though Moira thinks that I would." Tate shook his head and you started to feel a bit on edge. He gripped his hair in his hands, shaking slightly. 

"Are you alright? Tate..What happened?" You asked slowly, wondering what he was talking about. Nothing happened to you last night. All that happened was that you went to sleep and that was it. You had no idea what he could even be referring to...

Tate took in a deep breath and looked down at his lap for a long time. Soon he looked up at you, his eyes meeting yours and he said,

"(Y/N), you died last night."


	10. The Body

"Tate, that isn't funny! You shouldn't make a joke like that. Death is a serious matter!" You said, your eyes wide and filled with shock. He should know not to joke around about something like that with you.

"I'm not lying, (Y/N)! You really died last night! I-I can even show you you're dead body!" Tate said, seeming to have trouble getting any words out. He took your hand in his and slowly started to lead you out of your room and into your basement. You weren't sure what was going on but you knew that you didn't like it. It was starting to get really creepy and you wanted Tate to stop joking around. He was really starting to freak you out! All you wanted him to do was go back to acting normal, not like this creepy version of him.

He lead you to the basement steps and slowly lead you down them. It was dark and very hard to see until Tate flicked on a flashlight that he had been holding. You hadn't seen it in his hand before so when he turned it on, you couldn't help but jump. He squeezed your hand gently as if he was trying to reassure you, though it didn't seem to help. It just made everything seem so worse. 

"This way...." Tate took you around a corner to a place that you didn't know about. You didn't have time to wonder how Tate had known about this secret part of the basement because of what you saw. Laying on the cold concrete was a body that looked exactly like you but....it couldn't be you...That couldn't be you on the ground because you were in this body, you were you! You were standing right here, beside Tate but your body, or something that looked like you was there on the ground! It was as if their was a clone of you on the ground that was impersonating you.

Your breath began to quicken as you as you realized that it really was your body that was laying on the ground. You felt your legs began to fail and you slowly walked away, back into the main part of the basement. Once your body was out of your sight, you fell to your knees, unable to hold yourself up right anymore. The tears began to fall now, your breath becoming even more erratic than it already was before.

"Hey....Shh...." Tate quickly walked over to where you were sitting. He knelt down beside you and wrapped his arms around you. The arms that used to make you feel safe and protected now made you feel as if you were locked in a cage. You couldn't remember when your entire life started to go downhill but you knew that you wanted to go back to the time before you had moved into this house. You would deal with your parents fighting all the time and you would go back to the place where you didn't have any friends if that meant that you wouldn't have to deal with everything that was going on in this hellhole. 

"No,no! Stop it! Stop it! Just stop this joke, please. It-It isn't funny, Tate! P-Please!" You started off shouting what you were saying but in the end, the last few words just came out as a whimper. You kept thinking that this had to be a dream or a joke. It couldn't be real....This was just way too crazy!

"(Y/N), calm down. Come on, you need to breathe. In.....Out...Yeah, just like that." Tate held your shoulders tightly as if he was trying to get you to focus on him instead of what you had just saw, "Let's go up to your bedroom and I can explain everything there. You might feel better up there....Here, I'll help you up."

You slowly stood up, Tate wrapping an arm around your waist so he could help you stand. The two of you slowly walked up the stairs, your body shaking that entire time that you walked. Once you were upstairs, you got a glimpse of Moira who was standing in the kitchen. When you met her gaze, she gave you a look of sympathy and pity. This made you assume that she knew what had just happened to you. You wondered if she helped Tate with your body when he found it. This lead you to wonder how he reacted when he found your body. He looked like he might have been crying when you woke up which made you think that he might have cried when he found your body.

When you got to your room. Tate made you sit down on your bed. He sat beside you an wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. You looked down at the ground, unable to force yourself to look up at him. Everything seemed like it was going to fall down around you. You felt like you were going insane but in this situation, you wouldn't doubt that you already were insane. You just saw your dead corpse for crying out loud!

"This house is cursed, I suppose." Tate started to speak, "Almost everyone who as lived in this house has died. But when you die here, you don't go to the paradise in the sky. You are forced to stay here, unable to leave this house. There are a ton of ghosts here, though almost all of them have been keeping themselves away from you. Since you died here last night, you won't be able to leave. I'm sorry (Y/N), I'm so sorry." 

"How do you know about this?" You asked, slowly looking up at him to meet his gaze. 

He took in a deep breath before saying, "(Y/N), I'm dead as well."

Your eyes widened at this new information. You weren't shocked that he was dead, you were just shocked that you had been friends with a dead person for months and you hadn't known! You weren't able to take it anymore. The darkness seemed to engulf you as you fell back onto the bed. Tate sighed and stood up, going to find Moira and tell her what happened. Who knew that ghosts could faint.


	11. Mommy Moira

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, being greeted with the ceiling of your room and the cold feeling of a wet rag that was resting on your forehead. You were confused as to what was happening but you soon remembered what had just happened, all of your memories coming back to you. You remembered everything that Tate had said and panic began to well up in your chest once again. You sat up quickly and began to breath in and out faster than you normally should. Before you started to have another panic attack, you felt a hand rest upon your shoulder. You looked up, eyes wide. You saw Moira sitting on the edge of your bed, a sad and pity filled look on her face. For some reason, seeing her there made you feel better and all you wanted to do was talk to her about everything. 

"Calm down dear, look at me. I want you to breath with me, alright? Just look at me a follow what I do. In, one, two, three, out. Good, good. Again.." Moira said, a small smile on her face. She kept doing that until you slowly calmed down. You made sure to keep your breathing at a steady level like it was when you were doing the exercise with her. Even though your breathing calmed down, you still felt panicked. It wasn't enough for a full on panic attack to happen but you still felt panic at the bottom of your stomach. 

"Moira! I-I'm dead!" You said, tears forming in your eyes as you looked at the older woman. She opened up her arms and you gladly accepted the offer of a hug. You felt tears fall down your cheeks as you buried you face in her shoulder. She rubbed your back, whispering comforting words in your ear. She let you cry it out for as long as you wanted, continuing to run your back. She knew that you must be so scared and confused as to what was happening. She knew that she shouldn't have let Tate tell you...She would have been much better at dealing with how you would have reacted. 

"It isn't that bad dear....You will get used to it as time passes. I will help you get through this, I promise....I know this must be so shocking but you are going to have to accept it to move forward..." Moira said once you pulled away. You looked up at her, shaking slightly as you listened to what she said. Her words were comforting unlike the one's that Tate had said. You were sure why you felt this way around Tate but you knew that you didn't feel as safe as you did before. Maybe it was because he was dead, maybe because he had shot up a school. You weren't sure what it was, all you knew was that you didn't feel as safe around him as you did before.

"Now that you are dead, this house will become even more dangerous to you. You can't die again though, which is good...There are other occupants to this house who will try to hurt you while others will just stay out of your way. The attic and the basement are the worse parts so you shouldn't down to either of those without someone else like myself. If someone does try to hurt you, shout and someone will come. Your family can still hear, see, and touch you so they won't know that you are dead. There is a way to make them not be able to do that but you don't want to do that just yet...So, your family won't know you are dead unless you tell them or they see that you are unable to leave the house..."Moira explained, "You should be fine since Tate is always watching over you." That made you shiver.

"How did I die...?" You asked, not really wanting to know how but still wanting to know at the same time. Your curiosity got the better of you so you felt like you had to ask...You would figure out later on if you didn't ask now.

"We aren't sure since we only have one doctor in the house and no one wanted to go and get him...We don't want to introduce him to you just yet...He can be a little trouble at times. We are assuming that it had something to do with your brain since you died without really a warning. That doesn't matter now though...All that matters now is getting you used to what will be the rest of your life...It will be hard at first but you will soon get used to it like we all have. It may take a few months, a few days, or a few years until you get used to it but you will....It is only a matter of time..." Moira said, a sad smile on her face. She was scared that something like this would happen to you while you were living in this cursed house. She hated that she was right about it. You were a sweet girl and this should have never happened to you. It shouldn't have happened to any of them, so many of them were innocent victims of the house.

"Are there many other here?" You asked, glancing around your room as if you expected to see someone pop up out of thin air like they did in the movies. You thought about it and it really seemed weird to even imagine that there we other people that you couldn't see in your house. They could watch you while you were showering and you wouldn't even be able to tell...You were sure which was creepier, not being able to see a ton of people who were living in your house or becoming best friends with one of them.

"Yes and not all of them are kind. You shouldn't worry about that now dear, you should rest and try to take everything in. It's going to be hard and you are going to need some time..Take the rest of today to rest and we can introduce you to some others in the morning, alright? Just rest for now..." Moira said, running a gentle hand through your hair. She knew you must be panicking on the inside. She would have to make sure that you stayed calm and didn't freak out...She was also going to have to make sure nothing bad happened to you again, which meant protecting you from Tate's mood swings.

You shut your eyes, deciding to try and sleep. Everything was so weird but you knew that you needed to stay calm. You needed to understand everything you could about this house and then you needed to try to get you family out of here so they didn't suffer the same fate as you. But right now you needed to sleep. So that was what you did.


	12. New Couple

When you woke up, you realized that you weren't alone in your room. It wasn't Tate or Moira who was in your room though. Two men were standing by the door, which was shut, staring at you. You had never seen these two before and that caused you to panic when you woke up. You quickly sat up, your back hitting the headboard of your bed. They seemed to be taken aback slightly that you had waken up but they didn't leave. They did the opposite, they got closer to you. Both men walked toward you, looking down at you with their judging eyes. It was like they were examining you. Maybe one of your siblings had called a doctor to come see you. That didn't seem right though. Neither of these men looked like they were a doctor and they would try to wake you up and take you before they called someone to the house. That left you with the question of who were these two and how did they get into your house? 

"W-Who are you?" You asked, eyes wide. You wanted to call for someone but something seemed to stop you from doing so. You weren't sure if it was your curiosity or just fear that they might do something if you did. Whatever it was, it kept you from calling out for someone. 

"She just died...." The man with the darker hair said, looking over you, "I wonder if he killed her like he did with us." 

"No, he took an interest in her. She doesn't even know anything about him. She'll learn soon enough...Too bad she didn't learn about him before she died. She might not have gotten stuck in this house. " The blonde one sighed, leaning against the wall by your bed. 

"Um, hey! Excuse me, but who are you? How did you get in here?" You said, looking between the two. They both looked completely different from each other. The blonde one had large muscles while the black haired man was rather lean. That wasn't to say he didn't have muscles, they just didn't show as much as the blonde man's did. 

"Well, that's Patrick and I'm Chad. We lived here before you." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. You realized that both of them must have been ghosts who got trapped here, just like you. It was still hard for you to realize that was true...You didn't want to believe it. You couldn't believe that you would be stuck in one place for the rest of your life. Well it wasn't the rest of your life since you had died...Would you be stuck here for the rest of entirety?! In your mind that just seemed impossible. You wondered if you could talk to these two about it. Maybe they had some tips on how you could deal with it. 

"So, you're ghosts...? How do you deal with staying here? I mean, you can't go anywhere?" You asked, frowning.

"Well, you can leave on Halloween but the morning after, you're stuck here for another year. It isn't easy kid. You shouldn't have ever come here and you should have never trusted Tate, let alone trust that asshole." Patrick said, glaring at you. You assumed that he wasn't angry at you but at Tate. You wondered why. When he talked about Halloween, you realized that it made sense. Since Tate had died here, he wouldn't be able to leave, yet he left and took you to the beach on a date...

"You'll get used to it after awhile...We all have. Yet some of us have plans of revenge that seems to push us more than others. You should try to focus on getting your family out of here unless you want them to end up like you, stuck. I mean, who knows, maybe you want that. Maybe you don't want to be so alone here. We don't know and we don't care...But they aren't safe here, so if you want to save them, you better get them out of here as soon as you can." Chad said, looking down at you. He didn't intimidate you like Patrick did. You could even see you two becoming friends..

"Right, Moira said the same thing that I should try to get them out. I plan on getting them out soon. I don't know how i'm going to do that but I'm going to have to figure out a plan soon..." You said, sighing.

"Well, I guess we could help you if you if you agree to help us with something. " Chad said. 

"Chad, she's Tate's girlfriend, she isn't going to help us. She'll just go and tell him." Patrick said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"We'll tell her about him,the truth. Then she won't want to be with him and she would gladly help us. Especially if we tell her about her sister and what happened to her. I don't think it would be hard to convince her to help us. Plus she wants to help her family, who are probably more important to her than Tate." He looked at his boyfriend who seemed to agree with his plan.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean about Tate? Tell me the truth, I want to know." You said, looking between the two. Before either of them were able to say anything, the door slammed against the wall to reveal an angry looking Tate. He stormed in, his dark eyes burning.

"Get out." He growled out, glaring at the two men who were in your room, "You aren't allowed to see her! You will just ruin her, corrupt her! Leave and stop telling her lies!" 

The two men looked at each other before shrugging and starting to walk away. Before they left your room, Chad looked back and said, "Just be careful girl. Remember what we said and remember that Tate isn't everything that he seems to be." Then they were gone, leaving you with an angry Tate.

"Don't listen to them, they tell lies about everything. They just hate me, that's why they are lying to you. They want to make me loose everything that I have. " Tate said, sitting on your bed and pulling you into an hug. He held you tightly, nose buried in your hair, "They want to take you from me...Don't listen to them, please. Please...."

You stiffened in his arms, not sure how to react. What were they talking about? What was the truth about Tate?! You knew it couldn't be good and that you had to learn about it. You'd have to make sure that Tate didn't see you when you started to go around the house and tried to find out what they meant. One way or another, you were going to find out the truth and get your family out of this murder house.


	13. Time for a Talk

Over the next few days you were able to stay home and play it off like you were still sick. Your parents didn't care but your brother was starting to get really worried. He wanted to have you go and see a doctor or go to a hospital. You were somehow able to talk your way out of it but you knew that wouldn't last for long. He was stubborn and if you continued to keep missing school, you'd have to do something. Maybe you could talk to him about what had happened. He wouldn't believe you though. You couldn't blame him. You couldn't think of one person who wasn't already dead in this house that would believe what had happened to you. You would have to find evidence if you wanted him to believe you. You weren't sure what you could show him that would make him believe. You would find something.

You heard your parents shout your name from downstairs. You walked to where they were standing; your siblings were already down there waiting. You listened as your parents explained how they were leaving for a vacation today. They had just gone on one not too long ago. They never took you on any of their vacations. Guess it was too late now. It made you sad, thinking about how you would never be able to go on a real vacation. You felt tears in your eyes but you kept them from falling. You couldn't make a scene here. You could wait for your parents to leave and then you could go to your room. You knew that you could wait, you had done it before.

Once your parents left, you locked yourself up in your room. You told Mark and Marissa that you weren't feeling well. You guessed that was true...Mentally you weren't feeling well. You felt so tired and depressed. Everything that had happened over the last few days had been just too much for you. You flopped down on your bed, pulling out a notebook that you had hidden under your pillow. You had been keeping all of the information that you had figured out in here. You had the name of all the ghosts you had met and had spaces beside their name where you wanted to put how they died. You also were trying to figure out what Tate had done in this house. Those two men seemed to have a horrible grudge against him. He had to have done something...You had to figure out what.

You started to try and make connections in your notebook. It wasn't much but it was still something. It at least helped time pass. You had a lot of that now. That was when you heard a scream coming from downstairs. You quickly stood up and ran toward the scream, your bare feet causing you to slide. You knew that the scream had come from Marissa. What if she was hurt? What If someone was trying to kill her?! You had to do something! You weren't sure what you would be able to do but you knew you would have to do something. You were already dead so it couldn't get worse, could it?

You ran down and looked around. You couldn't find her anywhere; where was she?! You had to find her. You heard shouting in the basement and quickly ran down the steps, going two at a time. It was dark downstairs but you could see a beam of light shining in the dark. You walked toward it, trying to find what it was looking at. Your eyes widened when you noticed what it was looking at. You saw your corpse, but that wasn't shocking to you. It had decomposed a little more than the last time you had seen it. You were shocked because you saw Mark and Marissa staring at your dead body. Marissa was freaking out, while Mark was just shocked. Well, that was one way to prove to them that you were dead...

“Guys! C-Calm down, please! I can explain what's going on, but I need you to calm down.” They turned to see you. Marissa screamed even louder this time. Mark ran over to you and gripped your shoulder.

“That isn't funny,(Y/N)! We thought that you were dead! This is a horrible thing to do! Did Tate tell you to do this?! I bet he did. Why would you listen to him?! This is horrible! I don't know what I would do if you were really dead!” Mark shouted, shaking your shoulders like he was trying to get something through to you.

“I am dead! Mark, I am! That's my real corpse, that's me! Please, let's just go upstairs and we can talk about it. Please, just calm down. Do it for me! This isn't easy for me either!” You shouted back at him, both of you trying to be louder than the other. That was how the two of you fought, even though you barely fought. You felt tears roll down your cheeks, having trouble talking about this. It was hard, coming to terms about being dead. Yelling at him like this had just brought everything washing back over you.

Marissa screamed again, though this time it was a quiet one. Her back hit the wall as she continued to have her panic attack. Tears were rolling down her eyes that were squeezed shut. You wanted to help here but you had to convince Mark. At least she was more likely to believe you than Mark was. He would keep trying to come up with logical explanations for what was going on. Like how it was all a prank. They couldn't stay here and for you to get them out of this house, they had to believe you. They had to live on. You were already dead so all you could do now was try your hardest to get them out. You didn't want them to end up like you.

The two of you continued to yell at each other while Marissa had her break down. You had to get Mark to believe you. He had to believe you! You were just trying to help them, why couldn't they see that!? You knew that all of you were over reacting and needed to calm down, but you were too worked up now to stop.

Footsteps were heard, a person walking down the steps to see what was going on. It was Moira. She was wondering what all the noise was about. She had heard the original scream and wanted to make sure that everything was alright. When your parents were gone, she was in charge of the three of you. She felt like she had failed you and she needed to be even more careful with the other two. She wanted to make it up to you, as well as keep the others safe.

“Come on ,let's go upstairs and let's get you all calm. Mark, (Y/N), come on.” Moira said, her arms around Marissa who was hyperventilating. Moira led her upstairs, the two of you following her. As you walked up the stairs, you though that you saw a pair of dark eyes watching you. You weren't sure but you thought you also saw some blonde hair peeking out, but you tried to forget it. You hurried upstairs to the hard conversation that you were about to have.


	14. Explanation

You sat on the couch next to your brother, arms crossed over your chest. You didn't want to have this conversation, but you knew that you were going to have to. You couldn't let your siblings think that you were dead forever. This conversation would be awkward, yet it would be better once it was finished. Just like a bandage that needed to be ripped off, you just needed to get get this over with. 

Moira helped Marissa sit down on the couch. She had calmed down since being in the basement. She was still scared, but her breathing had began to get back to normal. She was just staring at you, like she was unable to get the image of your dead corpse out of her mind. You didn't blame her since, if you had seen her body, you would be acting the same way. It was just weird seeing this side of her. She always has bottled up her feelings, other than rage. It was odd seeing her so emotional. 

"Alright, now, we need to stay calm while everyone talks. Now, (Y/N), explain what happened. I'm going to make some tea." Moira turned around and left you with your siblings.

You hated this feeling. Your stomach was in multiple knots, causing you to feel like you were going to throw up. This shouldn't happen once you were dead. It wasn't fair that you had to continue feeling this gross. At least you could still feel something. You took a deep breath, biting your lip before you decided to began talking. 

"Well, it happened on the day I stayed home from school. I had something wrong with my brain. We can't know what it was, because I'm stuck in this house. I can't leave. So, we just assume something happened with my brain while I was sleeping." You began to explain, looking between the two of them.

"Wait, you can't leave?" Mark interrupted, a confused and annoyed look on his face. He didn't believe you. Who would that hadn't died here? It sounded impossible! 

"No, I can't leave. When someone dies in this house, they get stuck. There are a ton of souls stuck here...One-" You cleared your throat, starting to have trouble talking about it, "One of those who are stuck is Tate." 

You began to explain what Tate had done and how he had gotten stuck here. You watched their faces fall as you told them about the school. You were having problems talking about it. It was making you think about it again. You couldn't believe you had thought about dating him. He seemed so sweet to you. He seemed to care so much...

"I knew that boy was messed up! You should never have considered dating him! I was right! I can't believe that I let you even hang out with him!" Mark growled out, glaring at you.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't like I was trying to date a killer! That isn't our biggest concern now, is it?!" You could feel that your voice was starting to raise. Marissa flinched, everything being too much for her to deal with.

"Then what is so important, huh? Not your safety? You are stuck here! You need to be safe!" Mark shouted, standing up like he was about to storm over to you.

"Mark, please, stop yelling..." Marissa said quietly. You could barely hear her. She was definitely traumatized by what she had just seen. You wanted to comfort her but now was not the time. You needed to be rough and get them out of here. You had to make sure they were safe. That was your only goal. Your own life didn't matter now. It had slipped from your grasping hands. You were gripping tight to their lives and you wouldn't let anyone take them away.

"The biggest thing that we need to focus on is getting the two of you out of here. I will be here to watch over (Y/N). There isn't much you can do now. She is stuck here, that is it. You need to understand that. You two are more important now." Moira said, walking in with a tray of tea. She set it down, letting everyone get it if they wanted it. The only one who did take a cup was Marissa, whose hands were shaking.

Mark growled quietly before sitting back down on the couch. He knew she was right. You were still important, in his eyes at least. He didn't like that Moira was just trying to brush you off. Mark needed to know if you would be safe.

"Mark, I'm dead, get that through your skull. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you need to understand this. It can't get any worse than this. I'm stuck here. I can get hurt and be fine." You had tested that one day when you were curious. It was hard but you stabbed your hand. You felt something that might have been pain, but , it wasn't. It wasn't what you were expecting. It was more a tingly feeling. 

"Now, we need a plan. I believe that I have something. But you all need to agree to it and understand what we are going to do." Moira said and looked at everyone. You nodded, waiting for your siblings. It took them a bit longer to agree.

"Good, now listen close children." Moira leaned in and began to whisper the plan that she had. She didn't want any prying ears hearing what she was about to say.

Moira knew that someone had to be watching. She knew a certain blonde boy was watching, as he always did. He watched your every movement, making sure that you didn't get hurt. He would do anything for you, even risk his life. That would mean a lot more if he was still alive. Yet, you might not have been born when he was alive. 

Yet, others may be watching. They may be waiting to see what was going to happen, their eyes on living prey. They wanted to feel alive again, even if this was the way that they had to do it. Killing, it helped relieve the anger that they had pent up. Moira was going to keep these two alive, she had to. She couldn't let them have the same fate as you.


	15. Uh-Oh

A few days passed and nothing big had happened. It was as if nothing was wrong and this was just a normal house and you all had a normal life. You wished that was true but you knew that you couldn't live in a dream. You had to focus on what was going on here and now. If you let your mind wander even a little bit, it could cost one of your siblings their life. The plan was in the works, which was good. Everything was going the way it was supposed to.

Mark and Marissa stood at the doorway, looking at you. Suitcases rested beside them, packed with all the necessary things that one would need when they stay somewhere that isn't their home. 

"So, everything is planned and ready?" You asked, looking between the two of them. 

"Yeah, I'm going to Jack's and Marissa is going to Amy's." Mark said, sighing. He knew that this was goodbye. To stay safe, they weren't allowed to come back to this house. That meant that they would never see you again. He never thought that he would have to deal with never seeing you again for a long time. This was too soon.

"Good." You nodded, trying to ignore the looming fact that this was goodbye. 

"I'll miss you." Marissa hurried over to you and hugged you tightly. You could feel tears running down her cheeks, which caused your own tears to spill over. Mark joined in the hug and all of you stood there in silence, hugging. You pulled away, wiping your eyes. 

"We will all miss you.."Mark whispered, clearing his throat. He sounded like was about to cry. He refused to cry but you could see that his eyes were shining with fresh tears. He wouldn't let you see him cry.

"You should leave. The sooner you are gone, the better. I'll miss you. I hope that you only achieve the best in life." They nodded and gave you one last hug before walking out the door with their stuff. Once they were past the fence, you felt your stomach drop in relief. They were safe. That was half of your family. Your parents thought that they were just staying for the night, but they would learn soon enough. You would need to get them out next, but the people who you truly cared about were out and that was good.

"Where are they going?" 

You turned around to see Tate standing there, his head tilted to the side. He had to know where they were going but didn't want to let on that he had been spying. You were already aware that he was watching you almost all the time. Moira had told you and you had seen him on multiple occasions. You were starting to see him for the way he really was.

"They are leaving and never coming back. I don't want them to be here. It is too dangerous." You said, leaning against the doorway. You enjoyed looking outside but always felt a pain that you wouldn't be able to go out on a walk anymore whenever you wanted to. 

"Oh, well, if they died here, they would always be here with you." Tate said, but he didn't mind that they were leaving. That left you with him, giving him more of your attention. 

"Yeah, but I would never want anyone to have to live in this hell. I want them to have a life." You huffed, rolling your eyes.

Tate nodded, understanding your point. He didn't care that they were leaving since he didn't even know them that well. He had been paying attention to you and not the rest of your family. He just remembered the incident with Marissa and him in the suit. He hadn't told you about that yet, and he didn't want to ever tell you. 

"Come on, let's get your mind off of them. You don't need to feel sad." Tate grabbed your hand and led you up to your room where the two of you could play cards. You didn't refuse, you just followed him. You knew he was dangerous but you couldn't care at the moment. Playing cards was something normal and you needed to do something normal right now. 

Tate stayed with you for the rest of the day, trying to keep you from thinking about your siblings. He wanted you to just focus on him and nothing else. He left when you asked if you could be alone for a little bit. He seemed to want to stay but he did what you wanted. He would always do what you wanted. You were like his goddess, he would do anything for you.

You were laying on your bed, shutting your eyes. You didn't need sleep but the sensation of the darkness was nice. It helped calm you and helped you think about your plan. You would need to get your parents out of this house but you weren't sure how. They wouldn't believe you. You would come up with something.

You ignored getting your parents out since they were still on vacation, You tried to connect things in your head but you were unable. You knew that Tate was still hiding things from you, but you weren't sure what he was hiding. Those two guys seem to know. Maybe you would be able to talk to them and they would tell you. You nodded, making that your next goal. You got your siblings out and now it was time to find out the truth.

Your cellphone rang, the sound of music filling the room that you were in. You picked it up and saw that it was Mark. Answering it, you wondered why he had already called you so quickly. They had just left earlier this morning. What would they need to tell you already? Maybe they just wanted to tell you that they had gotten to their friend's house safely. You shrugged.

"What is it?" You asked.

"Marissa is pregnant."


	16. Confrontation

There wasn't a word for how angry you were. Pissed. Fuming. Infuriated. You were ready to murder Tate, if that was even possible. Too bad it wasn't and someone beat you to the point. Your fists were clenched as you walked to the basement. That was the place where Tate normally waited for you or where he hung out. You needed to have a talk about something that had happened when you first moved into the house. This was not okay. He had done some terrible shit and you weren't going to accept it anymore.

"Tate?!" You shouted out as she walked down the stairs, eyes narrowed. It was hard to see in the dark, so you turned on the light. Tate was already in the room, using his long legs to get over to you as quickly as possible. You were pretty sure he stalked you, as the second after you would say his name, he was there. He always seemed to know where you were.

"(Y/N), what is it? Did someone try to hurt? Was it someone who is an occupant of the house? I'll kill them." Tate's dark eyes seemed to get darker as started to think about someone from the house hurting you. He was always super protective of you. At first it was nice. It was nice having someone strong who could protect you, but you started to let his anger fester in you. You were nothing like him. 

"Yeah, you!" You shouted, pushing him away from you, "How could you get her pregnant, asshole?! She's still a kid! You've ruined her life now!" 

You never knew that you could feel this angry. You always thought you were a rather calm and reasonable person, but that wasn't how you felt right now. You were done with everything. Tate had made you angry before, but never this angry. You thought that he could fix himself and that he was truly sorry about his past life. But, now, after this, you weren't going to believe him anymore. He lost your trust once and you gave him a second change, but no more. 

"What?" Tate looked down at his chest where you had pushed him before looking back up at you. He had a hurt look in his eyes, "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You goddamn know what you did! You got Marissa pregnant! You motherfucker! Can you even have kids? Your dead! Will the baby be dead? You've ruined everything! You always ruin everything, Tate!" You shouted, tears in your eyes. You were so angry at him. How could you let his happen? What if you had just ignored Tate? Would any of this have happened? Maybe your life would be normal if Tate wasn't in it. It wasn't worth having a normal boyfriend for a few months but having to go through all of this. 

"What? (Y/N), you have to forgive me. I-" 

"No, I can't feel sorry for you anymore. At first I thought you were just a troubled teen who needed someone to show them they could change. But, that isn't you. You are just a fucking psychopath. I just can't do this anymore. I can't deal with this life anymore. I just want a normal life!" You backed up as you were shouting, making your way back to the stairs. You wanted to keep space in-between you and Tate.

"I can give you a normal life, (Y/N). We can have a normal life now, like normal teenagers. You don't have to worry about your siblings." 

"No, we can't! We are dead and living in this eternal god-forsaken house!" You gestured around you at the walls of the house, "How could we have a normal life here? Normal teens go out on dates. We can't leave this house! We can't be normal Tate, we just can't. You've murdered people, that isn't normal! That's evil!" 

"That's because we aren't normal, (Y/N). We are perfect for each other because we aren't normal. We belong together." Tate started to move toward you, which caused a pit to form in your stomach. You weren't sure why you were starting to feel scared of Tate, maybe you were now able to see his true colors. You weren't going to believe his lies anymore. 

"No! Tate, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep dealing with this Tate. I can't change much in my life but I know I can change this. It is one of the few things that I can control." You moved back, starting up the stairs while still looking at Tate. You were going slowly so you wouldn't trip and fall backwards, though it really wouldn't matter since you were already dead.

"What do you mean?" Tate said, sounding like a kicked puppy, "What can't you do anymore?"

"I mean I can't do us anymore. I can't do this game that we are playing. I don't want to see you anymore, Tate."

"No, y-you don't mean that. Please, no, you can't mean that? We are meant for each other." Tate whimpered. 

"No, we aren't Tate. I can't deal with being with a murderer. I thought you felt bad about it but now that I've seen some of the others who live here, I realize I was wrong about you. I was wrong about everything. You are just a terrible person and I don't want to be around you. I don't want to become like you." 

"No, (Y/N). Stop it, you need to think this through. Please, just think!" He shouted, his loud voice causing you to wince just before you said, 

"Tate, just go away..."

"No, (Y/N), please. I can change, I promise, I will change. For you, I'd do anything!" He quickly walked over to you, his large hands gripping your shoulders and trying to shake sense into you, "We are meant to be together. We are perfect for each other. You can't fucking do this to me!" 

"Go away, Tate! Go away!" You shouted, tears streaming down your cheeks. As you pushed him away, you could tell that Tate was crying as well. He was shouting that you didn't mean that when he disappeared. He was no where to be seen and you realized that the go away thing really did work. You let out at sigh as you walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into the kitchen where Moira was doing the dishes. 

"I thought I heard something downstairs, is everything alright?" She turned around to face you as you sat down on the bar stools. 

"Yeah, Moira, everything is fine now," You said, resting your chin on your palm, "Everything is fine."

"I assume the conversation that you just had was with Tate." 

"Yeah...I dealt with him. He wasn't helping me. I didn't want to become like him." You looked up as Moira walked over, resting her hand on top of yours. 

"Don't worry,dear. You could never become like him. You are too sweet." She smiled down at you.

"I hope so...After everything that has happened, I don't know what to think of myself anymore."

"You are going to be fine and so is Marissa. I'm going to help you get through this, okay? Just think, we have internet and you have your laptop. You still have ways of communicating with your siblings. You'll be able to know what they are going to do about everything that has happened." Moira pushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear, trying her best to comfort you. 

"Yeah, I guess your right.." You smiled, starting to feel like the world was going to get better now that you had gotten rid of the dangerous aspect of it. Marissa was still pregnant and your parents were still living in the house, but you had a feeling in your gut that everything was going to be alright.


	17. The End

   You were laying on your bed, a camera in your hand. It was filled with photos from when you had just moved into this house. It was so odd to look back into those memories when you were still alive and innocent. When you didn't know about the people who lived in your house, you didn't even know that ghosts actually existed. Now you knew it all too well.  
  
   You came across a picture of your siblings. A small smile was on your face as you looked at their happy faces. Even if you fought at times, that was normal. You still loved them and wished them only the best. You thought about how Marissa decided to keep the baby, a decision which you weren't sure how to feel about. You wanted her to happy and if the baby did that, then you didn't mind. It was just that it was a product of Tate, you wanted to be able to forget everything about him. Even your own niece or nephew. Still, if she wanted it, then that was alright.   
  
   Next was a picture of your parents. You had convinced them to move out, saying that their kids had gotten into a private school where they were going to be staying. Luckily they weren't the brightest people and were easily convinced that what you told them was true. They moved, but you weren't sure where. They gave you the address on a piece of paper, but you had burnt it with a candle. You didn't want to know where they were going to live, it didn't matter. You were always going to be stuck in this stupid house, so why even have their address?   
  
   As you continued to look through the pictures, you thought about what had been happening the last few weeks. You hadn't seen Tate and you had been starting to actually come to terms with the whole being dead thing. This might be because Tate hadn't been showing up, being a reminder of the death and terrible things that had happened since moving into this terrible house. You had been able to start just focusing on you and not anyone else. No need to worry about anyone else you care about dying in this house. All you needed to focus on was going to be yourself and nothing else. Just you.   
  
   That was when you saw a picture from when you first moved in and had been hanging out with Tate. It was Tate with his arm wrapped around your shoulders. Their was a smile on both of your faces in the photo but now their was a large frown on your face. You hated seeing this picture. You hated realizing you had trusted Tate with so much and he just crushed all of it.   
  
   Without thinking, you threw the camera over to the wall. It bounced off and you could still see the faint glow coming from the screen. You hadn't broken it, though you didn't care if you did. You never wanted to see his face again. He was a constant reminder of the hell you were living in. You needed to keep him away for their to be even a slight possibility of you keeping your sanity in this house.   
  
   "Dear, is everything okay?" Moira asked, walking into your room. She had been checking up on you constantly, always trying to make sure that you were alright. She knew that this must be so hard for you and she was trying to make it as easy as possible. You were glad that she was here.   
  
   "Yeah..I'm fine." You stood up, stretching your arms over your head. You had been laying down on your bed for the entire day, entertaining yourself by going through some of your personal items. Such as your camera, laptop, and cellphone. They all were filled up with memories, things that would hopefully keep you from going sane.   
  
   "Why don't we walk downstairs and go sit outside in the back for a bit?" Moira offered. She often sat with you outside, the fresh air being nice even if you couldn't walk any farther than the yard. At first, you hadn't been able to leave the house, but once you started to accept your death, you were able to go outside as far as the yard.   
  
   "That sounds nice." You followed Moira outside, feeling the tightening in your chest start to go away. She always could help make you calm again. At least you had her. You didn't know what you would do if Moira wasn't in the house.   
  
   Yes, these circumstances were terrible and you wished that things had gone differently, but it was going to be okay. You knew that everything was going to be okay. You were just going to have to get use to living in the house. Maybe you would even learn to like living here, as much as you could. At least you finally understood why Murder House was named that way. You personally understand the terrible curse that was fallen onto this house.   
  
    Everything could have gone so much worse. Your parents or even your siblings could have been dead. Even though it would have been nice to have their company, you didn't want them to die. You wanted them to do so much with their lives and not be stuck in this house. Yeah, it would have been nice for no one to have to die.   
  
    But since that past was the past and you couldn't change that, you were just going to accept what happened to you and be happy for all the things that didn't happen. That was a good way for you to view everything that happened. And who know? Maybe things will start looking up for you in the future. There was only one way to see.   
  
   A figure bent down and picked up the cracked camera, the last picture still on the screen. The figures in the picture were still discernible, even with the huge crack down the middle.  
  
   "Don't worry, (Y/N). I will wait. I will wait until you are ready. Even if that is decades to centuries, I will always wait."


End file.
